Today, in addition to working with documents on a local device, such as a desktop computer or a tablet, people keep copies of documents in a cloud-computing environment. They may do so for backup, collaboration and other purposes. It is important to keep different versions of documents synchronized between the local device and the cloud-computing environment, and it would be useful to make the synchronization process efficient and user-friendly.